Senju Naruto of the Dawn
by Sora97
Summary: Tsunade and her son Naruto leave the village along with Shizune. Somewhat darker Naruto and Tsunade, future yaoi, undecided pairing. Akatsuki Naruto.
1. Baby Naruto

Senju Naruto of the Dawn

I do not own Naruto.

**AN: Warning, there will be yaoi eventually. You can vote on pairings in reviews or PMs. Rated M for language.**

Chapter 1: Baby Naruto

Tsunade looked at the small bundle of life in her arms and sighed. She had given birth to baby Naruto a week ago and was sick and tired of being in the hospital, having no where else to stay. More so, she was sick of being in the hell hole she called the Hidden Leaf Village. Even MORE so she was sick of Jiraiya who got her pregnant, and made her end up here.

"Though I suppose I owe him for the blessing too," She said aloud to herself. "Though that bastard left rather than stay and take care of him." Although the thought made her angry, every time she looked into the baby's deep blue eyes are tussled his bright blond hair, she couldn't help but feel at peace.

Looking out the window, she observed the construction of the leaf village after its destruction from the Nine-tailed fox. She cringed at the memory of the event.

**Flashback**

The mighty chakra beast reared its head back and unleashed a deafening roar, striking fear into the hearts of everyone of the leaf village. When it swung one of its nine tails, a chunk of forest would be demolished, and a wave of shinobi would be taken out. There seemed to be absolutely no stopping the monster.

That was until a ninja know as the Fourth Hokage showed up. With a single technique, he sealed the beast in a child at the cost of his own life. The beast was drawn into the child, and the attack was over in an instance. The village was filled with the sound of crying and panic, the residents were left to rebuild what little they had left.

**End Flashback**

From what Tsunade understood, the child containing the Kyuubi went by the name of Sai, he was an orphan and happened to be born that day. Because he was a newborn, his chakra coils would learn to adjust to the massive amount of chakra bestowed on him from the demon.

'I can't imagine any village deserving this, even the leaf' Tsunade thought to herself. 'Well maybe the Leaf, just a little.' After all, she had good reason to hate the village. The only two people she ever loved died because of it, her teammates abandoned her here, and some of its own ninja actually turned against her when she wouldn't fight for it.

'At least Orochimaru got what he desereved,' Tsunade thought to herself. 'Jiraiya killed him off 4 years ago...' She looked back out the window as her mind wandered to darker thoughts.

'That's it, I'm tired of sitting on my ass, I'm tired of this village, and I'm tired of all the bastards in it.' She thought angrily.

"SHIZUNE." She said loudly, making the black haired teen on the other side of the room jump up startled.

"Lady Tsunade! What is it?" 12 year old Shizune exclaimed.

"We're leaving. Gather our things, as soon as I talk to Sarutobi sensei, we are out of here." She stated, confident in her decision.

"Right away ma'am," Shizune called to Tsunade, who was carrying Naruto out of the door with her arms.

**Slight Scene Change **

Tsunade flung the doors of the Hokage's office open and stepped inside.

"Old man, I need to have a word with you," Tsunade said slightly angry.

"I know you're leaving Tsunade," Sarutobi said with a sigh. "I'll make sure the council doesn't mark you as a missing ninja-"

"Don't bother. I plan on being one anyway." Tsunade said, dead serious.

"What?" The aged Thrid Hokage said with a shock. "But you're not only one of the sannin, you have a child with you! You are the pride of the village and I cannot have you raise a child with that kind of life!"

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble old man, but it's not really your decision." Tsunade said. "I don't really plan on attacking the village so don't have a heart attack."

"...You're sure this is what you really want for yourself? Shizune? Your baby Naruto?..."

"Yes I told you already."

"What about Jiraiya?"

"IF THAT SON OF A BITCH WANTED NARUTO, HE'D BE HERE." Tsunade shouted. "Goodbye Sarutobi sensei, this may be the last time we see each other on peaceful terms." With that, she left the room and walked toward the exit of the building, a crying Naruto in her arms.

"Shizune, time to go," She told the girl. With that they walked to the gates and exited the village without even stopping at the checkpoint.

After about half a days time, Shizune couldn't bare the suspense and practically burst open with a question.

"Master, where exactly are we going?" Shizune asked anxiously.

"We will be traveling to a hideout of the Senju clan. It's even a secret to the members of the Leaf Village, due to not being used after many years." Tsunade explained. "It's about 3 days time from the Hidden Leaf, toward the Hidden Sand. We will be able to live and train there for years, until we feel the need to move somewhere else."

With that, Tsunade continued on her way, with a sleeping Naruto. Suddenly, She stopped.

"Shizune, hold Naruto and back up toward the other end of this clearing." Shizune sensed the seriousness of Tsunade's tone and immediately complied. Not a moment too soon because 4 ANBU jumped out and surrounded Tsunade.

"Senju Tsunade," A bird masked ANBU spoke, "You're under arrest for betrayal of the Leaf."

"...Really... This is all they sent?..." Tsunade said before attacking. With her super strength and ability to target the weaknesses of the body, three were killed within a minute. She dashed out and struck the last one in the neck, leaving him to live.

Before the assassin blacked out, Tsunade stood over him and said, "Tell the old man that I'm serious, there is no way we are coming back." The tone was scary, but the affect was partially ruined, seeing as he couldn't see her face past her chest. Still, coming from the slug sannin, it was a threat to be taken seriously. With that she consoled Naruto and Shizune, and they were on their way once again. This time a bit faster though.

**One Day Later**

"Sir, I'm back with my report" The ANBU said to the Hokage. "I am ashamed to report that the rest of my team was murdered on the mission to retrieve Senju Tsunade, by Tsunade herself." He then went into detail of how the fight went agaisnt the sannin.

The Hokage was at a loss for words, how could another of his pupils betray him and the village like this?

"She told me to tell you, 'there is no way we are coming back'." The ANBU finished.

'...Tsunade... Why would you do this?' Sarutobi thought sadly.

** So ya, this is the new story. I hope you appreciate it because I put my other story on pause for it (be sure to check it out, it's called 'Hyuuga Naruto'). There will be yaoi (no descussion) so feel free to mention pairings in the reviews. Be sure not to pair Naruto with someone from the Leaf though. Thanks! Read and review.**


	2. Early Years

Senju Naruto of the Dawn

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: Early Years

"Try one more time Naruto," Tsunade encouraged the the three year old. "Just focus all your energy into it."

Naruto had certainly changed from when he was a baby. His hair was much straighter with very few spikes, and his eyes had turned a shade of deeper blue, that occasionally changed to purple. He wore a black and red jumpsuit (the same as the one in the anime, but black where orange is and red where blue is), with black ninja sandals. Currently, Tsunade was attempting to get Naruto to awaken his chakra. He would need an early start if he was to grow up and master her own level of control.

The two were practicing in a clearing with a small lake overlooked by a series of large houses and other buildings on a small hill. It was a Senju hideout, made to fit many clan members if needed and had training facilities for many purposes. A medical building, shuriken building, jutsu building, and more. The whole area itself was surrounded by an old technique that was still working well. The jutsu was a time-space technique that made the area virtually undetectable to any outside presence. Basically, it turned the space into a continuation of the forest to anyone who didn't activate the technique to enter. To anyone who wasn't a Senju or VERY skilled in detection, it the whole training compound didn't exist.

Suddenly, Naruto let out a cry and there was a large rush of chakra that was released from all around Naruto. "Mommy! I did it!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down.

Tsunade didn't immediately respond. She was stunned by the massive amount of chakra she was sensing coming from the small child. At first glance, he could easily be mistaken for a jinchuriki. She would have to fix that soon if they wanted to stay hidden for a while.

Once Tsunade realized she had been silent she snapped out of her trance. "Good job Naru-chan, I knew you could do it." She congratulated. "Now run inside, Shizune made you lunch. I'll catch up with you two later." The hyper young blond ran inside, leaving her to think by herself.

She went through her bag, looking for a specific scroll that would hopefully put an end to her fears of being caught. "Found it!" She said with a smirk. The scroll she pulled out of her bag was a scroll of seals. She read through, searching for a seal strong enough to hide her child's chakra presence. Upon finding it she began running through the hand signs without applying any energy to get the feel for the technique.

Assuming Naruto had already finished his lunch, she called out, "Naruto I need you out here!" Her son came running out of the house and stopped right in front of her.

"What is it mommy?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Naruto, take off your shirt, I need to perform a technique on you." Naruto was wary of his mother, but did as she said. "This is going to hurt, but it's for our safety, okay?" Naruto nodded at Tsunade, bracing himself. Tsunade flew through the hand signs and shoved five fingers onto Naruto's stomach.

"Gah!" Naruto fell over as the wind was knocked out of him. There were five black dots in the place of Tsunade's fingertips imprinted on the boy's stomach, but they slowly faded as if they were never there.

"Until you learn to conceal your chakra, this seal will be in place," His mother explained. "Once you can sufficiently hide yourself, I will remove it. You should go rest now."

"O-okay..." Naruto said tiredly. He then walked slowly back into the main house, wincing every now and then. The main house was the largest, it was two floors and had many bedrooms for now dead clan members. It was brick with grand doors, marble floors, and was beautifully built. Tsunade became a bit sad every time she looked at it, seeing as the once powerful Senju clan inhabited it. Now they were all dead but her and her son, so it was very lonely.

She began to think about Naruto's future as a ninja and what he would be learning in a year's time as she sat in the grass, staring at the sky.

**Two Year Timeskip**

Naruto had progressed wonderfully in two year's time. He was currently working on shuriken and kunai training, chakra control, and learning his mother's adaptation of the Senju taijutsu style. He was able to strike the center of a target with a kunai or shuriken from a distance of 30 meters about 90 percent of the time. However, this was only throwing one weapon at a time. He was born with great chakra control, and had already developed it to a low-chunin level thanks to his mother's teachings.

His taijutsu was also coming along quite well. He was very fast and accurate, plus his attacks were neatly placed. The traditional and most common Senju taijutsu style consisted of mostly punches and arm blocks, but he was taught Tsunade's version instead. Tsunade was more flexible (Naruto is too), so she incorporated more kicking into the style, while maintaining a good amount of blocks. The only hindrance at the moment was that he wasn't very strong, even for a five year old.

'Well, if he manages to master my super-strength, that shouldn't be an issue...' Tsunade thought to herself. "You've still got an hour left Naruto!" she shouted out to her son. Currently, Naruto was using his chakra to stand atop water, while also using chakra to levitate and rotate a kunai in the palm of his hand. To say the least, it was extremely difficult.

'Good thing I have a lot of energy,' Naruto thought to himself. "Okay! I can do it!" he said, but he wasn't entirely sure of himself. He had already been going for a half an hour and was slowly tiring from the sheer effort and focus required to pull of the exercise.

Unknown to him, Tsunade was fairly sure he couldn't do it either. She just wanted to test his limits. So she refrained from putting him in too deep of water on the off chance of him drowning. 'That wouldn't happen...' she thought to herself. '...Right?...'

Pushing her thoughts aside, she went inside to continue writing down medical techniques and procedures for Naruto to use when he began his medical training in a year or two. He already had basic knowledge and first aid experience, but she wanted to wait until his control was completely perfect until moving on to something like the Mystical Palm healing jutsu.

An hour into her work, Tsunade went outside to check on Naruto. As soon as she reached his training spot, Naruto collapsed into the water, unconcious. With a sigh, she walked over and dragged Naruto out of the lake and laid him on the grass.

'He really needs to learn to quit while he's ahead...' Tsunade thought to herself as she sat next to him. She sat there and enjoyed the stillness of the sunny day next to Naruto, waiting for him to wake and start another chakra control exercise later.

**I know it's not all that much but that's it for now. So far I have:**

**- 1 for Sasori x Naruto**

**- 1 for Itachi x Naruto**

**Please leave more suggestions in the reviews because the story's main pairing will come sooner than later, maybe even in the next one or two chapters. Read and review, thanks.**


	3. Leaving?

Senju Naruto of the Dawn

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3: Leaving?

**Two Years Later**

Tsunade watched Naruto and Shizune train outside from the window of the main house, proud of how far her 7 year old son and 19 year old apprentice had come. Naruto had his same jumpsuit, and Shizune had began to wear a long, dark blue kimono with white on the edges, a white obi, and a fishnet shirt underneath. She also donned low ninja heeled-sandals. The two were locked in a spar. No chakra techniques, just neat taijutsu. Of course, Shizune was holding back for Naruto's safety.

Naruto pushed aside a fist that was heading toward his head and ducked under the next that came flying at him soon after. He sweep kicked at Shizune's legs, but she jumped over the attack and attempted an ax kick at Naruto's head. Naruto jumped to the side and delivered a solid side kick to Shizune's mid section. She took the blow and grabbed the young boy's foot, then swung him face-first to the ground. Naruto had prepared for this and landed on his two hands, twisted his foot free of the older ninja's grasp, and sent and kicked like a mule at her. Both feet landed squarely in her gut, and Shizune skidded back, catching her breath.

Naruto stood upright and charged in at his opponent. 'Does he ever slow down?' Shizune thought to herself. Her thoughts ended there as she blocked a punch to the side of her head with her arm, and spun on one foot to kick Naruto in the side. The move was anticipated as Naruto jumped back then was suddenly in front of her, attempting to uppercut her in the jaw. Shizune jumped back just in time. 'Damn, he just keeps getting faster too' Shizune cursed in her head.

'I think I should end this,' Naruto thought. He dashed forward and thew a barrage of punches at Shizune's torso. They were all blocked by the palms of her hands. She launched a counter kick at Naruto, but he spun around her arm and shoved a palm thrust into her gut.

"GAH!" Shizune said as she staggered back from the hit. "W-why don't we stop for the day..." she said while walking slowly to the main house.

"Okay!" Naruto called after her. He sat by the water and watched the koi fish peacefully swim around, in their own world. The water was just as blue as his eyes, beautiful and crystal clear. He heard the door to the main house shut as Shizune entered. He sat their for half an hour, feigning off sleep. He decided to put some water on his face, to wake him up before he went inside. As he looked into the small lake he saw his own reflection. 'The water really is great here...' Naruto thought. He blinked and when he looked into the lake, there was a man in a mask behind him in the reflection.

In shock Naruto whipped around and stood up so sharply it's a wonder he didn't fall in to the lake. The man had an orange mask with a swirl and an opening for an eye, though he couldn't see the color. He had short black spiky hair and wore an odd long black robe with red clouds. "Hi there! I'm Tobi!" the man said cheerfully in a slightly young voice. He sounded no more than 13 years old actually. "My partner went to talk to your mom inside!"

"Oh... Hello..." Naruto said shyly. After all, he hadn't had contact with anyone besides Tsunade and Shizune his whole life. "My name is Naruto..."

"Great to meet you! Say Naurto-kun, wanna play tag with me?" Tobi asked, his voice practically dripping with happiness and excitement. Put a rainbow behind him and he was basically the embodiment of sugar, spice, and everything nice.

Naruto was surprised that someone so much older than him wanted to play, but was too happy to care at the moment. "Okay Tobi-san!"

"Call me Tobi-kun!"

"Oh, alright Tobi-kun" Naruto said, blushing as the endearment came out of his mouth. 'Tobi' smirked under his mask at the sight, part of his true self slipping through. He couldn't help it, the kid was just so cute. ...What?... He could dream or stare all he wanted, his body was only 13... Give a few years and he might just get somewhere.

**Inside the House**

Tsunade was going over some notes on a new antidote for an increasingly common poison, when she heard a knock at the door. 'WHAT THE HELL?' Tsunade thought, mentally panicking. How could anyone find them here? 'It must be one of Naruto's pranks,' she thought, deciding to humor him. Getting up from her seat and pushing in her chair, she walked to the front of the house and opened the door. She was shocked to see a stranger standing on her porch. She had short blue hair in a bun on the side of her head and a paper flower in front of the bun. She was wearing the same cloak as Tobi and had white high heels. She also had a lip piercing and striking amber eyes. Behind her in the distance she could see Naruto chatting with some stranger in similar attire.

"Senju Tsunade," the woman began. "I am Konan, and I am here on behalf of the Akatsuki to propose an offer." Tsunade was hesitant to let her inside. Anyone who could manage to get inside the Senju boundaries could obviously be a threat. Sensing her thoughts, Konan spoke up, "I can assure you I am here for only peaceful matters, you have my word." After contemplating her words, Tsunade let her in.

The two went into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, being a good host.

"Water please," Konan said, sitting down at the kitchen table. Tsunade went to the fridge and poured a glass of water for her guess, and a glass of sake for herself. Konan masked her surprise at the highly alcoholic drink so early in the day. "Now then," she began as Tsunade joined her at the table. "Let me begin by explaining what the Akatsuki is about. Please if you have any questions, wait until the end." At this Tsunade became slightly annoyed, being talked to like she was a child being lectured. None the less, she let Konan continue.

"The main goal of the organization is to gain peace across the five nations, by force at this point. We gather strong missing ninja to accomplish this goal, and with your skills we believe you will make a great addition. Currently, we plan on gaining power by gathering the tailed beasts to obtain a power rivaled by no other, so that people will have no choice. They will join our quest for peace, or be destroyed."

Tsunade contemplated everything that she had been told before responding. "Well at first, the whole gathering of the tailed beasts and world peace seems like a bunch of bullshit," she put bluntly. Konan flinched at the tone used to describe their goals. "However, it is a somewhat good cause, and there is some logic behind it..."

"Being a group of S-rank missing nin, the Akatsuki can over protection to you and your precious ones. Having the Leaf Village after you would make me very unsure of my well being... In fact, if they become strong enough, they could join as well." Tsunade began to think of Shizune and Naruto. Could she really keep them safe all on her own?...

"...Tell me more about your group..." Tsunade said to Konan. The female Akatsuki smiled, seeing as she had gotten somewhere. She then proceeded to explain how the group functioned, and how the members traveled and funded the organization.

**Outside an Hour Later**

Naruto and Tobi laid side by side with Tobi on the grass. The two had been playing all sorts of games with each other, and had settled for relaxing and talking with each other. Naruto was so happy, he had never had a true friend before. Tobi was so easy for him to talk to and he felt great just being with him.

The two had been idly chatting until Konan approached them and spoke up. "Tobi, it's time for us to go. Tsunade has seen our way of thinking." Tobi got up and got ready to follow Konan to the exit. But before he did, he walked up to Naruto.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun," he said, giving Naruto a hug before departing: Leaving Naruto blushing like a tomato.

"Goodbye, Tobi-kun" Naruto said softly. He then walked inside to where Tsunade was sitting. She seemed to be in deep thought, seeing as she was twirling a strand of light blond hair around her finger. 'She only does that when something really serious is on her mind,' Naruto thought, worried about his mom.

"Mom..." Naruto began. "Before my new friend Tobi left, a lady with blue hair said something about you seeing things 'their way'... What does that mean?"

'Tobi... That must have been the other Akatsuki member with Konan,' Naruto thought. She sighed aloud, thinking of how to explain everything to her son. It shouldn't be too hard, Shizune understood well enough. "Well Naru-chan, you see..." she trailed off, beginning the explanation to the new life ahead of them.

**Traveling Away From the Senju Compound**

"...Tobi, are you getting attached to that boy?" Konan asked Tobi. The two were in a fairly cleared section of the forest and were talking casually on the way to relay the news to their leader.

"Maybe. Maybe not!" Tobi said innocently.

"It's not a bad thing. It's actually kind of cute." Konan said. 'Things are going to change very soon...' She thought to herself, sighing as Tobi began singing again.

**Wow, longest chapter I've written yet. I hope you enjoyed the Tobi x Naruto I put in. It's the most popular pairing suggestion so far. If you want to see something else, you better leave me a review soon. Read and review, thanks!**


	4. A New Life

Senju Naruto of the Dawn

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4: A New Life

**One Year Later**

The time had finally come for Tsunade, Naruto, and Shizune to leave their home. Each of them were feeling slightly sad, having been there for eight years, but underneath it was a sense of excitement. As they individually put the last of their belongings into scrolls, their escorts came to get them. Tobi and Konan materialized in the front of the area, and began walking up to the house.

"Thanks Tobi," Konan said Tobi. "But I really wonder how you managed to get us inside such ha complicated barrier..."

"That's for Tobi to know!" Tobi said playfully. Konan just sighed and shook her head. She knocked on the front door. They waited a few seconds until it was opened by Shizune.

"Oh, hello. You two must be Tobi and Konan," Shizune said. "I'm Shizune, please come in. Tsunade will be with you in the kitchen shortly." With that she hurried up the stairs as the two Akatsuki members got themselves situated at the table.

"Wow, the lady who we met sure was pretty!" Tobi said.

"Yes, she was nice looking," Konan agreed in a monotone voice.

"Wow, Konan-san, you should try being pretty like her!" Tobi innocently suggested with an eye smile. Suddenly the room was filled with the most powerful killer intent he had ever felt. The next thing he knew, Konan's hand had made contact with his orange mask and he met the ground. Face-first.

"What happened here?" Tsunade questioned upon entering the room and seeing Tobi lie face down on the floor. He got up slowly, his mask had a small crack in it.

"Yes Tobi, tell the nice lady what happened," Konan said in an icy tone.

"Uhh... Tobi got h-" he was suddenly stopped in mid sentence by a glare from his temporary partner that promised death. "Tobi means... Tobi fell. Hard."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate," Tsunade said, not believing him but playing along anyway. "So where exactly will we be traveling to?"

"To the main Akatsuki hideout located in the Hidden Rain Village, Amegakure," Konan informed the woman. "The journey will take about three days from out current location, I trust you are prepared for the trip."

"Indeed we are," Tsunade replied with a grin."  
>"I'm all packed Mother," Naruto said while entering. He had his medium sized travel pack on his back and had all his scrolls and food ready to go. "Oh! Hi Tobi-kun! Hello Konan-san." Naruto greeted the two guests.<p>

"Hello Naruto," Konan greeted with a smile.

"Hiya Naruto-kun!" Tobi said with a happy wave.

"All set!" Shizune said upon entering with her small pack. Tsunade and Shizune had smaller packs because they had more experience with seals, and could condense more items into a smaller space. Not to mention they had...accidentally... put most of the food and extra, heavier supplies in his pack.

…What? He was young, he'd be fine. Not to mention the extra weight would be great for training!...Or stunt his growth. Oh well, he got more genes from Tsunade and she was short anyway, so it probably didn't matter.

**Outside**

The group of five were walking away from the house and were about to exit the barrier.

"Goodbye home!" Naruto said, looking upon the group of buildings one last time. The group chuckled at his immaturity.

As they reached the edge of the clearing, Tsunade stepped forward. "I'll just take care of this." She made some hand signs, put her hand on a large tree, and said "Kai!" "Hurry everyone, before the technique wears off." The group walked quickly through the invisible threshold and stepped into the forest.

Half an hour into the trip, Tobi spoke up. "Hey you guys! Let's play eye spy!" He suggested. The rest of the group (aside from Naruto who cheered) sighed and begrudgingly agreed. "Okay okay, I spy something green!" Completely aware of the fact he was in the middle of a forest, mid summer. Tsunade sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

**Five Hours Later**

"Alright, I spy something green!" Tobi said for the umpteenth time.

"Let me guess, is it perhaps another tree?" Konan asked, obviously worn out from the game.

"Nooooo, this time you have to guess WHICH tree." Tobi said tauntingly.

"Why don't we take a break and walk quietly for a while..." Tsunade suggseted. 'Before I end up beating the shit out of someone...' she mentally added.

**Three Days Later**

The group had finally made it to the hide out, and Tsunade and Konan managed to refrain from maiming Tobi the whole way! The hideout seemed to be the side of a mountain, with a huge Torii gate. Inside the gate was a massive boulder, covered in tags with seals on them. Konan and Tobi walked up to the boulder with their three companions behind them. The two laid their hands on the boulder, made a one handed hand seal, and the boulder slowly began moving to the side, exposing a large cave entrance.

Once the boulder was to the side, they entered. "Oh wow," Naruto explained, amazed by the sheer size of the cave. In the center of the back wall there was a very large statue with two exposed hands, and a blindfold. It loomed over the group, it's presence seemingly demonic. Naruto shivered. Being around the statue was like the time he first met Kyuubi inside him.

"Welcome," a deep voice spoke, breaking the silence of the large space. A tall man with orange spiky hair in an Akatsuki robe appeared out of no where in front of the group. His most distinguishing trait were the multiple piercings covering his face. The man stood, analyzing the group before speaking again. "You must be Tsunade, Naruto, and Shizune. I am Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. Please, let me escort you around the hideout." The group then went through a hidden door and began exploring the inside of the structure.

The place was massive, though it got no natural light. Naruto sighed, he expected this much, seeing it was underground. But he supposed he could deal with it. There were 15 bedrooms, 17 bathrooms, a dungeon for prisoners, 3 main living areas, entertainment rooms, training rooms, and much more. Unfortunately, the other members happened to be all out on missions.

'Well, that gives me more time to explore I suppose.' Naruto thought. The three were introduced to their new rooms. Naruto's room was between Tobi's and someone named Itachi. From what he understood, Itachi was 12. So he and Tobi weren't the only young members! He only hoped Itachi was friendly so they could all play together. Naruto opened the door to his room and found a plain king-size western bed, a desk in the corner with a clock, a table lamp by the bed and an overhead light. The hardwood floor and gray walls tied the room together to have the perfect plain look.

"You're expected to customize your own room to fit your needs." Pein said. "Other than that, I advise you to look around and get accustomed to the hideout. Meet Konan in the first living area we went through at 7 am next morning." With that, the mysterious leader disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'He's right. If I want to get anywhere on time, I better look around,' Naruto thought. Not long after he had began his trek down the first corridor, he bumped into someone after not paying attention. He landed not-so-gracefully on his behind in front of the stranger. "Oh my goodness! I'm so s-sorry..." Naruto got quiet as he looked up into piercing onyx black eyes.

**That wasn't too bad I suppose. Not a lot happened but the story is moving on gradually. So far the most suggestions I have are for ItachixNaruto or TobixNaruto. So keep the opinions coming. Read and review, thanks so much.**


	5. Kyuubi's Rage

Senju Naruto of the Dawn

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5: Kyuubi's Rage

**Flashback**

Tsunade had left the village 7 years ago, and was returning once again. She needed to gather some medical and clan scrolls she forgot when she left the the village. That's right, Tsunade of the Sannin was breaking and entering. She had Shizune and Naruto about an hour behind her. She needed back up and couldn't leave Naruto by himself. It would be a good learning experience! Anyway she had just managed to sneak past the guards when suddenly there was a huge puff of smoke and to everyone's shock, the Kyuubi appeared over the village.

She couldn't believe it. 'The fucking Kyuubi came back, WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed in her head. The beast was going on a rampage, having just escaped from its jinchuriki, Sai. It was slowly making its way through the village. 'Eh, why should I care?' She thought. Just then she noticed the direction the beast was walking in, toward her hideout! 'Oh no!' She paniced. 'That's where I keep my clan scrolls, my medical secrets, my yaoi- I MEAN, private reads! I have to stop it somehow!'

In a panic, she decided to use a very cheep move. She sensed for the strongest chakra source of the ninja combating the beast, and waited for them to die. In no time, she found a man who died that had massive chakra reserves. She ran up to his body, and used a technique to seal his life force into a scroll. All she had to do was wait for Shizune and Naruto. Upon there arrival she grabbed Naruto without a word and brought him with her on top of the Kyuubi's back.

From atop the demon they could see the village partially smashed. Buildings collapsing, people being crushed, shinobi after shinobi being slaughtered in futile attempts to protect an already perishing village. The screams combined with the roars of Kyuubi made the whole think as deafening as it was terrrifying. The two struggled against the vile chakra coming off the beast in waves.

"Naruto honey, I just want to let you know that whatever happens, it'll be okay, and that I love you..." Tsunade told her hysteric son. "...And this is going to hurt like hell..." Naruto, still panicking from being on the Kyuubi, barely heard her but nodded anyway. Tsunade unrolled the scroll that contained the other man's life force and performed the same technique the Fourth Hokage used on Sai. When Death came for Tsunade's soul, she offered the one in the scroll (Evil, right?). As soon as the demon was sealed, she handed unconscious Naruto to Shizune who then dashed back to the compound. She then grabbed her materials, and ran like hell out of the village. The villagers in a panic, and the shinobi calming them and wondering what happened to the demon that seemingly disappeared.

'Now that Kyuubi is sealed, It'll be a lot easier to get the beast for the organization.' Tsunade thought. 'With the seal I give him, he'll be sure to survive extraction...' The group made there way back to the Senju compound, where Tsunade promptly passed out from sealing the beast, leaving Shizune to take care of the two.

**I know it's short but that's because it's a flashback. I wrote this chapter because:**

**I figured it'd be easier for the Akatsuki to get their hands on the Kyuubi this way.**

**I mentioned how Naruto had met Kyuubi inside him last chapter, and decided to give the explanation sooner than later, hoping to minimize the amount of scrutinizing comments. I may do another one about their encounter.**

**I don't really like Sai, and regretted including him in the story in the first place, so I decided to kill him off. I can promise there will be no more random killing of people though :3**

**Thanks for baring through this for me! Read and review please.**


	6. A New Face, A Grim Beginning

Senju Naruto of the Dawn

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6: A New Face, A Grim Beginning

**Present Time**

The taller boy Naruto had bumped into held out his hand and helped him up off the floor. "I'm very sorry," the blond blushing said, trying and failing to regain his composure. His antics made the other boy smirk. "Well... My name's N-naruto" he stuttered out. "What is y-yours?"

"Uchiha Itachi." He said. He was tall, had black eyes, pale skin, long black hair in a low ponytail down his back, and large tear troughs under his eyes. Naruto was surprised, Itachi looked very old for being only twelve years old. "You look a bit lost, how about I help you find your way around?"

"Sure," Naruto happily agreed. The two spent the rest of the day with each other, going around the hideout, Itachi pointing out notable and useful places. They got to know each other much better as well. Naruto found out Itachi was from the Leaf Village as well, but when he asked what happened Itachi's face seemed to darken. So he dropped the subject for the time being. Before the two knew it, the day was over and it was time for them to part ways. They went to Tsunade so he could say goodnight to his mother, and they were soon in front of Naruto's room.

'I suppose time flies when you're enjoying yourself,' Naruto thought sadly to himself. "Goodnight Itachi-san" he told Itachi while opening his door.

"Have a pleasant sleep, Naruto-kun," Itachi said with a small smile (ITACHI, SMILING!). He then walked a few meters down the hall to his room, and shut the door behind him. Naruto got changed into an under shirt and boxers to sleep in, and lied down in his overly large bed. 'I wonder how tomorrow will turn out,' he thought before falling asleep, nice thoughts going through his head. It's too bad he had no idea how horrible the next day would be for him. Completely unaware, he fell into a blissful sleep.

**The Next Day**

Naruto got up at 6 am the next day. He went to shower, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Upon opening some of the cabinets of the strangely empty kitchen, he noted they had a wide variety of cereals to choose from. He picked some generic corn flakes and wolfed it down pretty fast. He then went to the main living area at 6:45 as Pein had requested of him before. In a few minutes, the former himself showed up and motioned him to follow. They walked through a series of dark corridors until they had reached the cave that was the main hideout entrance.

Pein instructed Naruto to lay down on the cold, hard stone floor in front of the scary statue. As Naruto looked up he saw that Pein, Tsunade, and a strange man were all standing on the fingers of the statue. The man had blue hair, and blue SKIN with gills. His face made him resemble a human-shark mix gone wrong. Suddenly, five more figures dropped down on other fingers of the hand, each one resembling Pein with the same hair color, eyes, and piercings (Pein's other paths f.y.i. ...kinda obvious I know but not all people know of them).

"Naruto, we are going to extract the Kyuubi from you," Pein said in a monotone voice, as if he was giving simple directions. "It will take three days, and will be the most intense pain you have ever felt if you are conscious." At this Naruto began trembling in fear, not knowing what to expect of it. Tsunade saw this from her perch, and decided to calm Naruto.

"Honey, remember the sleeping jutsu I taught you?" She called out. Her son vaguely nodded his head at her voice, slowly recalling the technique. "Just apply a large amount of chakra to knock you out for multiple days." She told him, trying to reassure him. Naruto did as he was told.

He made a few hand signs and said, "Feigning Sleep Jutsu," As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes closed and he was out cold. With the large amount of chakra he applied, he might not wake up himself up for a whole week.

"Well then, let the extraction begin." The eight people all made the same hand signs and began to use up their chakra. Blue dragons made of energy began slithering out of the statue's mouth and surrounded Naruto's body. The red chakra of the Kyuubi was slowly being drained from Naruto's body. Thus began the incredibly time consuming and draining task of a bijuu extraction.

**Three Days Later**

"That's it. The nine-tails has been completely removed, it would be best if you all went back to rest," Pein stated. With that, they all retreated to their rooms except Tsunade, who first carried Naruto to his room. Before she got to the door, she was greeted by Tobi and Itachi.

"You must be tired Tsunade-sama," Itachi said. "We will take him for you." All she could do was nod tiredly and trek back to her room to rest for the night. Itachi carried Naruto bridal style and Tobi opened the door. They laid Naruto down in the bed, watching him sleep soundly for a bit. The two then looked at each other. With that one glance into each others eyes, a competition was established between the two. However, this didn't mean they were going to be hostile toward each other Tobi then left the room, followed closely by Itachi. They turned in opposite directions down the hall, and they went in their rooms. Both directly beside Naruto.

Naruto slept much more soundly than he had during the extraction that night, dreaming of playing with Itachi and Tobi. Little did he know that he was in their dreams as well...Just doing other things...

**Sorry, another short chapter. Though not as bad as the last one! ^.^ I like the way this story is coming along. The next few chapters will have more about Naruto's abilities though. Hope you're looking forward to that. Read and review, thanks!**


	7. Getting Serious

Senju Naruto of the Dawn

I do not own Naruto.

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with family affairs. :P**

Chapter 7: Getting Serious

The next day Naruto found himself sitting in a room resembling a classroom, except with some differences. There was only one desk (which he was sitting at) in the center of the room. Instead of colorful and inviting posters for a typical classroom, there were detailed diagrams and formulas. He was sitting alone, waiting for his "teacher" to enter the room.

On cue, Konan entered the room followed by another man. The man was very tall, almost two meters tall (6 feet) and from what he could tell, covered in black stitches. Though it was hard to be sure, seeing as his head was covered by a hood and the Akatsuki cloak covered most of his body. Another distinctive trait were his light green, pupil-less eyes that contrasted with his darker skin.

"Naruto, this is Kakuzu," Konan introduced. "I will be your teacher for most subjects, however he will be teaching you math and problem solving," she said cheerfully.

"Hello sir," Naruto said quietly.

"Well, at least he knows his place," Kakuzu observed.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to get started. Naruto, I'll be back in an hour or two for our lesson." Konan said before leaving. As soon as the door closed behind her, there was a thick silence. Kakuzu was staring intently at Naruto and Naruto was trying not to freak out from the intense gaze.

"Let's begin," Kakuzu said while walking up to the blackboard. He then began writing a series of word problems. "First problem, if I had 7 cases, each containing 1.7 million yen, (skip five minutes) and invested 20 percent in, (skip five minutes) and the stock went down 7 percent, (skip five minutes) then my dumb ass partner wasted 63 percent of the funds, (skip five minutes) including the standard rate of interest in Amegakure, how much of the money would I have left over?

At this point, the eight year old blond was just staring blankly at his new teacher. He slowling picked up his pencil and began writing on his paper. 'This is going to take a while,' he thought to himself.

**After His Lessons**

Naruto had never felt so brain dead in his life. Eight hours of lessons, and he had absorbed every bit of knowledge as if his mind was a sponge. Geography, algebra, calculus, biology, chemistry, history, calligraphy, literature, and tons of origami. On top of that he had to learn ninja tactics, war strategies, and his clan history. Naruto began to understand why they had started his learning at 5 in the morning. The only really great part about his day was the home made ramen at lunch, courtesy of Tsunade.

'Aw man!' Naruto complained in his mind, 'I still have taijutsu and chakra training with mom, genjutsu and weapon training with Itachi, speed, strength, and ninjutsu training with Pein, the leader. That's like six hours of training.'

**After His Ninja Training**

Naruto was officially exhausted, though he had enjoyed training over studying. Tsunade had finally deemed his chakra control perfect enough to begin the mystic palm technique. He started off by healing things like fish and small mammals like squirrels. She even told him that if he continued to advance at the rate he was, he'd be able to begin the basics of her super strength in a year or two.

Then he went to Itachi and was taught a quick way to dispel even jounin level genjutsu. Though he only managed to get out of a high chunin one. All he had to do was use a blast of the right amount chakra from all his tenketsu. He got even better with his kunai and shuriken accuracy, and was taught how to incorporate ninja wire into his fighting. In addition, he was beginning to learn the basics of the katana. In time, he would be able to find his own sword that would suit him and no on else.

If he had to choose, he made the most progress with Pein though. He got two seals on his legs that weigh him down. If he ever got into a fight, he could deactivate them to use his full speed. While wearing them, he increased his speed and leg strength by far. He also got a seal on his stomach that would show the results of his training in battle, but without gaining all those "weird looking muscles" as Naruto had put it. He would have some muscle, but woudln't get too buff (I can't picture buff Naruto). His ninjutsu training was very interesting as well.

**Flashback**

"And all I have to do is put my chakra into this piece of paper?" Naruto questioned, looking at Pein. He had been told that if he channeled his energy into the slip, his chakra nature would become apparent.

"That is correct," Pein confirmed. Naruto did as told and got an interesting result. The paper split into three pieces indicating wind, one piece became sopping wet indicating water, one turned to dirt indicating earth, and one piece turned into a small sapling. At this Pein's eyes widened. He had wind, water, and earth nature. Even more amazing than having three chakra natures, he had inherited the wood nature of the First Hokage.

'He will definitely become a strong member,' Pein thought to himself. He looked at Naruto who was staring at him in confusion. He explained to the young boy what these results meant and then told him to tell Tsunade of the situation later on. With that, he began teaching Naruto some ninjutsu exercises for each natures. For water he had to manipulate water in as sphere in his hand, and hold the sphere for as long as possible. For earth he had to try to crumple a small rock in his hand with only his chakra. Wind was the most challenging. He had to cut a leaf exactly down the middle with his wind chakra. Naruto used his shadow clones to accomplish training faster, having more bodies do the exercises made him grasp ideas faster. However he was only able to fully complete the water training technique. Since Pein didn't know enough about the Mokuton (wood release), he told him to ask Tsunade for more about the training.

**Later**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Tsunade shouted after doing a spit take with water all over a now upset Shizune.

"I said I can use wood style mom, see watch!" Naruto said as he had a small sapling grow through the floor. Tsunade was absolutely speechless as she watched the small sapling slowly grow larger into a very young and small tree.

"...Excuse me for a moment," Tsunade said, oddly calm as she left the room. A moment after she left, Shizune and Naruto heard some insane yelling coming from who they assumed to be Tsunade. After five long minutes she re-entered carrying a large scroll. "This scroll is full of Senju techniques and secrets written by the your great grandfather, Hashirama Senju.

"The First Hokage?" Naruto asked curiously. Tsunade nodded to him in response. Naruto walked off put the scroll in his room. 'I'll read it after dinner,' Naruto thought. With that he headed to the kitchen.

**End Flashback**

Naruto was currently sitting in the kitchen, eating some vegetables, beef, and rice. Across from him was his new friend, Deidara. Deidara was only two years older than Naruto and got taken to the hideout only 2 months before him. He was eating the same as Naruto. Since members had different schedules and went on missions, you never know who you'd run into when you were ready to eat. So the blonds met each unexpectedly, they were surprised to find someone else so young.

"So..." Deidara began while poking his food. "Which one do you like?"  
>"Ack!" Naruto said, choking on the food in his mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto said, trying to avoid the personal question.<p>

"Oh come on, you told me you don't like girls and you're surrounded by guys constantly besides Konan. I know you have to like one of them."

"Fine, who do YOU like then?" Naruto retorted.

"T-that's... I mean, I asked you first!" Deidara came back with, a small blush on his face.

"Fine then. I guess I like,"

"You guys should be in bed!" Konan stated cheerfully, entering the room.

"Oh well she's right! !" Naruto uttered before dashing out of the room.

Both of the two still in the kitchen just stared blankly at where Naruto had ran off to.

"So... What's that you're eating?"

**OK, that's it for now. I know not much happened, but some crucial things were revealed! My brain is full of ideas right now so I may update fast. Read and review, thanks!**


	8. First Mission

Senju Naruto of the Dawn

I do not own Naruto.

Chatper 8: First Mission

Twelve year old Naruto and fourteen year old Deidara were walking toward the leader's office, as they had been requested for their first mission. They were excited to finally be trusted with such responsibility, and that they were having their first mission as full members of the Akatsuki. They knocked on the office door twice, then entered the room.

"Glad you're finally here," Pein said in his usual dull yet powerful tone. "Normally I would only send Naruto and Tobi on a mission together, but this is a higher ranking mission. Especially for new members like yourselves." The two blonds twitched at the subtle reference to their lack of experience. "Now, if Tobi were to arrive sometime today, I could inform you of the details..."

"HERE SIR!" Tobi yelled as he burst in the room, quickly composing himself next to the blonds in front of their leader. "Sorry Tobi was late, but Tobi was going through pictures of the cutest fox-"

"Just shut up and listen," Pein said coldly. "Currently, the chunin exams are being held in the Hidden Leaf Village. The Sand and Sound have allied together and are planning an invasion on the village during the final round of the exams, due to Orochimaru assassinating the Kazekage and giving orders in his place. Among the Sunagakure ninja is the village jinchuriki, Subaku no Gaara. It is your mission to capture him and bring him back to the hideout. Alive. This mission scroll contains a detailed map of the village, and a list of higher ranking ninja that you may encounter while there. It also contains a file on Gaara. The finals will begin in a week, so be back here in a minimum of twelve days. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Naruto and Deidara said.

"Okie dokie!" Tobi said with a thumbs up. With that, they left the office and went to their rooms to prepair.

**Half an Hour Later**

"All set!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked out the base, followed by Deidara.

"Tobi is ready too!" Tobi yelled as he ran out of the base like the spaz he is.

"I can fly us there with a clay bird if you'd like." Deidara suggested.

"No. We're traveling to the Leaf Village which has even more ninja than usual. I say we travel on foot and save our chakra just in case." Naruto told him. His companion simply nodded and the three dashed off. "If we move at a chakra-conserving pace with breaks to eat and sleep, we should reach the village in four days time."

After a day of running at a relatively slow pace (for Akatsuki anyway), the group set up a small camp. It was just beginning to get dark, so they chose the time to relax a little. Tobi ran off somewhere to 'play with squirrels'. Naruto and Deidara however sat at the campsite and talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Deidara, is there a way to make your clay explosives without getting those weird hands?" Naruto asked, referring to the unusual mouths located on Deidara's hands.

"Well, the hands only develop if you have the Explosion release kekkei genkai, like I do. However you can infuse chakra into clay without them. It's a kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu) from my home village, Iwagakure."

"So basically you infuse chakra of a certain nature into the clay? And yours just happens to be explosive?" Naruto questioned and received a nod from Deidara. "Could you please show me how it works?" So Deidara began the time consuming process of explaining how the technique worked, which wasn't too bad seeing as Naruto was a fast learner. However when Naruto started to get the hang of it, it was just past midnight.

"Let's call it a night, I can always practice while traveling tomorrow," Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Deidara said as the two joined the snoring Tobi in the tent, and went to sleep.

The next day they got up at about eight in the morning and ate breakfast they had packed before they left. Deidara thought it dragged on forever seeing as Naruto wouldn't stop complaining about there being no cup ramen for him to eat. After, the three were back on the move to the Leaf Village.

**Time Skip Three Days**

The three ninja were crouched in a tree just outside of the walls of Konoha. They had arrived in four days and the main event began in three. They decided to take the time and go over the scroll their leader had given them.

"Subaku no Gaara..." Naruto said softly as he read over his file. He was the same age as Naruto and had apparently lived a brutal live. His family didn't take care of him and he was a victim of many assassination attempts, by his own father, the fourth Kazekage. 'What a terrible past...' Naruto thought sadly. 'Still... He must be pretty powerful if he is able to fend of trained ninja at an age as young as seven...' He flipped through to the section on his abilities and read of his sand control. 'Can manipulate sand to attack others in tendrils or waves... Most common method of fighting is find and crush. Has a near impenetrable defense... Amazing!' Naruto thought. Though he had below average taijutsu and was nothing special in genjutsu, he still sounded like a formidable opponent.

"OK you guys, the stadium is near the center of the village and seems to be very large. But the area should be easy enough to observe," Dediara said after thoroughly going over the map.

"It would be best if we sent Tobi in the arena to spy on the day of the final exams, and give him a wire," Naruto explained. "That way he can watch the fights and tell us when the best time to swoop in and take Gaara would be."

"True but he's there secret weapon, so it would be a bit hard to take him while Sound and Sand are attacking. I think we should try to get him when he's farthest from the main forces and/or leaving the village," Deidara contributed.

"Yes, but we should still have Tobi in there to signal us. The invasion is planned to begin around the time of Gaara's fight with this, 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Since we have no way of telling when the fight is from the outside, we still need Tobi to be in there."

"Agreed."

"Look! Tobi picked a flower!" Tobi yelled, having listened to absolutely nothing from the conversation. Naruto sighed and began to run the plan by Tobi again. After three explanations and Tobi finally grasping the concept, they began to look at the list of ninja that may get in the way. Some major ones included ninja named: Baki, Kabuto Yakushi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi , Asuma Sarutobi, Gai, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and a few others. The most troublesome name on the list was Jiraiya, but there was a very small chance he would be in the village at the time.

'I really don't look forward to fighting a ninja on my mother's level...' Naruto thought to himself. 'So I pray we won't encounter him.'

"We should take this time to prepare or weapons and materials for battle," Naruto declared. "Chances are we won't be able to slip Gaara in and out soundlessly." The group began their preparations for fighting and finalized their strategy for the event three days away.

**That's it for now, sorry for any mistakes. And another apology for not updating on a regular basis. It's been more of my own laziness rather than being very busy. Also this is a chance for you to get an OC in the story to replace dead Sai. I already have something in mind but I want to hear from you all. This new character must-**

**Be the age of the rookie nine.**

**Have the skill level of a low genin to low chunin. VERY low chunin at that.**

**Has to have a visual description, and a somewhat detailed description of their abilities.**

**Be sure to PM me soon for the new character because I plan on updating this week and I won't be checking my e-mail. Read and review, thanks.**


End file.
